1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to devices that can be inserted in and/or coupled to humans or animals in order to facilitate fluid introduction through a skin surface. The fluid may be, e.g., medications. The invention also relates to systems and/or methods for introducing such fluids using such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of devices that can be used to deliver fluids to a living being include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,173; U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,643; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,866; U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,141; U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,230; U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,084; U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,192; U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,907; U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,483; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0135774. The entire disclosure of each of these documents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.